


Royal Cousin Correspondance

by Mahfiruz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Tolkien - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: Lord Balin sends a letter to King Dain II of the Ironhills informing him that Queen Dís I of Erebor has given birth to a daughter.





	Royal Cousin Correspondance

“To his majesty king Dain II

Her majesty Queen Dís I gave birth to a healthy baby girl on the 23rd of the month and has named the princess Mihla. The queen is happy and in good health and brings the princess with her on her duties. The queen remained active up to the birth, holding meetings on matters of the kingdom, and being amongst her people. Their was a tension in the kingdom when it was heard that the midwife was summoned. As I wrote before when it was revealed that the queen was pregnant, the queen was aware that she could die from childbirth and had a plan should that happen. But the people weren’t worried so much about their kingdom’s leadership as the wellbeing of their queen for she is well loved and respected having lived, worked, and lost among her people. I heard one woman reply to another, “ and may her child live too, that woman has lost enough children.” 

The tension was somewhat relieved with the announcement of the birth. But only now with several days having passed do I feel relief in our cousin being safe. Therefore lies the reason for my delay in writing this. 

Sincerely, Lord Balin”


End file.
